Life as He Knew It
by Real.Smile
Summary: Life as Roy Mustang knew it is over. This story is the prequel to The Colonel's Daughter, my other Fullmetal Alchemist  story. There's more information inside on that story.  Anyways, rated T for language and violence, and there's defiantly some Royia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, this is my latest and most presentable attempt to get my muse back for _The Colonel's Daughter,_ my very successful Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction. So with that said, I am trying to continue it, however, I'm not in the same place in life that I was in when I started that story. So I'm considering just rewriting the whole thing. If you're a reader of _The Colonel's Daughter_, then you should totally give me your ideas. But back to this story. This is pre-_The Colonel's Daughter._ So, you don't have to have read _The Colonel's Daughter_ to understand what's going on. So if you would like to read this one, enjoy. I've kicked everyone down a rank. So it's Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye. I've corrected it thanks to aRocketgirl.

* * *

Roy Mustang had a long day of filling out paperwork and sitting around. He spent most of his day at his desk swiveling around in his chair taking personal calls from many women; while his Major did all the real work. Trying to get Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang to do anything was a challenge within itself. He had the attention span of an infant, and yet, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye got it done. She was a miracle worker. Everyone that met her knew that. However, they didn't know how much of a miracle worker she was until they saw her with Mustang. Then it was clear. But, all of that was over, for today anyway. The same chain of events would repeat itself tomorrow, and the next day and the next.

Now, Mustang was in his home which was entirely too big for just one person, but Roy liked the space, it helped him feel disconnected. Each room was furnished sparingly. He only had what he needed in each room. The living room, for example, had a sofa and a loveseat, only because it came with the set, an ottoman and a mahogany coffee table. See enough to make each room normal, but not lived in or homey. He figured that since he had no family, then there would be no 'surprise' visits, so there was no need for that homey welcoming feeling. Also, if he died of was killed, there wouldn't be much to get rid of: disconnected. The plus side, to the lack of furnishing was that when he brought women to his place, they always loved the cleanliness. So he never felt the need to change it. The only people that ever said anything about Mustang's interior designing skills, or lack thereof, were Maes Hughes and his Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Maes always said that if he didn't put a homey feeling in his home, he'd never find a wife. Riza, on the other hand, told him that it felt cold and lifeless. However, he ignored them and left his place the way that it was.

The most lived in room of his home, wasn't the bedroom. No, it was his study. He truly lived in that room. He often slept behind the ebony desk; most of the time he fell asleep reading about Alchemy. Being a state alchemist and all he needed to know all the he could about the science that he practiced. He wanted to be Führer, that was his goal, and knowledge was everything. He stripped off the navy blue jacket that marked him as a dog of the military and tossed it on the back of the chair. He then walked along the book covered walls with his hands behind his back. This was the real highlight of his day. Not the paperwork, but reading other peoples research. It intrigued him. After grabbing a few books off the shelf, he returned to his seat behind the ebony desk. Just as he did there was a pounding at the door. Roy sighed and dropped the books on the desk before walking to the front door.

"Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang," the man standing at the door questioned.

"Yes," Roy drawled back in response.

"Were you aquatinted with a Cara Summers?" the man continued.

Roy allowed his right eyebrow to lift. Cara Summers. She was the last woman that he'd truly dated. He'd actually began to fall for her towards the end of their relationship. However, she'd pushed him away, for reasons unbeknownst to him. He could still picture her. It was the long blond hair that drew him to talk to her that night at the bar. It was like wheat, and it reminded him of someone else, although he couldn't place who it was. She had blue eyes that sparked like that stars in the night sky and a personality to match. Her voice was soft and sweet, and her name was Cara Summers. "Yeah, what of her?" he handing seen her or heard from her in two years.

"She's been killed," the man replied.

"Oh," Mustang was confused. "I'm not really sure what that has to do with me…"

"She had a child."

"No, I think that you are mistaken. Cara never had children," Roy interrupted. "Or you might have the wrong Cara Summers."

"The neighbors say that you are the child is yours."

"No that's got to be wrong."

"Well sir, if I may say so myself, I don't really think that you can deny that the child is yours."

"Why?" Roy questioned. He was becoming more confused by the moment.

The man turned from Roy and was handed a bundle covered in a blue blanket. When the man turned back to Roy, he held a baby girl. She couldn't have even been two years old yet, but she looked the proper age for her to be his. If he hadn't seen Cara in two years, then that would have been nine month of pregnancy, then fifteen months of being alive. She did fit the age range. However, that wasn't enough to prove Roy as the father. However, the midnight sky, dark hair was. For as long as Roy had lived, he'd never met anyone with hair his color or its unruliness. All he had to do was look at her; he knew that she was his. She even had his nose.

Roy held his arms out to the man and then took the child. Sensing unfamiliarity, the girl opened her eyes. The color shocked him, her eyes were violet. He started to question the man and tell him that they had the wrong man. However, the violet eyes held a certain drive and a thirst to prove herself to people. The same look that Roy had.

"The name?" Roy asked.

"It's um, Felicity Rayne.," the man said.

"Summers?" Roy questioned.

"All of her papers say Mustang. That's another reason that we figured that she'd be yours."

"Felicity Rayne Mustang…"Roy said to himself. He liked the sound of it.

"We have the furniture that was at the place, if you want it."

"She's fifteen months?" Roy asked. The man nodded. "She can sleep on a bed, right?" The man nodded again. "No, I'm fine."

"The neighbor said that she likes to be called Lis," the man told Roy. "Or Lizard."

"Lizard?" Roy questioned aloud. The infant flicked her violet eyes upward and looked directly into Roy's eyes. "Okay."

"Well that's all. Sorry, to interrupt your evening. I know this is quite a shock."

"Right, well thanks for that," Roy started to close the door. "Oh, what happened to Cara?"

"Multiple gunshot wounds," the man replied.

Roy closed the door lightly and then turned to the interior of the house. He looked down at the little girl on his hip. What the hell was he going to do with a baby? He had no idea. He lay the girl down on the sofa and sighed. He'd have to call Riza; she would know what to do. Not just because she was a woman, but because she always knew how to help him out of a jam.

He walked away from the sofa quietly and over to the phone in the kitchen. Roy quickly dialed Riza's number and tried to formulate what to say.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked softly.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Why are you whispering, sir? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes," Roy assured. "I just need you to come over. There's something that you should see. I think that you might find it a little surprising."

"Yes, sir, on my way now sir," Riza said before hanging up.

Good old Riza, she was always there for him when he needed her. She'd always back him up; and that's what he needed. He needed to be told that he could raise this child, and raise her right. He knew that Riza would never lie to him, so if she said that he could, then he could. But what if she said that he couldn't?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I have been getting a lot of alerts of this story and I love that, but I think that people should review. (: Know why? Because reviewing is awesome. So yeah, that's about it. I love critisim too, as long as it is constructive and not rude.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own FMA, I only own Felicity.

* * *

Roy paced after he hung up from Riza. He had no idea what to do with a baby. He walked over to the sofa to make sure that she hadn't gotten up. He wondered if she could walk yet. However, to his pleasure, she was asleep, thumb in her mouth and clutching the blanket in the other hand. She was kind of cute, but that wasn't the point. He had a life that now depended on him and he didn't even know what to do. He paced around the sofa. It was some sort of new found fatherly instinct to make sure that his offspring was okay. Felicity stayed sound asleep with her thumb in her mouth. He sighed and looked towards the window as he saw headlights flash in through the large bay window of the living room. The girl on the sofa stirred and opened her violet eyes. She mumbled something and held her arms out to Roy. He huffed and picked her up off the sofa, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Lieutenant?" he called through the door to be sure, he didn't want news to get around to quickly.

"Yes, sir?" Riza replied. Roy unlocked the door and opened it. "What's the big…?" Riza's sentence stopped when she say the raven haired girl on Roy's hip. She had her face buried in the fabric of his shirt. "Is she-"

"That's what the papers say," Roy said. The toddler reached up and pulled on his hair. "Stop it," Roy growled at the girl. She flinched and buried her face in his sleeve again.

"Sir," Riza scolded. "You can't talk to her like that. She's just a kid." Riza held her arms out to Roy, "Gimme her," the Lieutenant said. Roy handed the girl over Riza. Felicity clutched at the sleeve of his shirt, but released her hold on him once Riza had a hold on her. "She's cute," the blond said as she stared into the pools of violet on the girl's face. "What's her name?" Riza's eye's never left the violet ones.

"Hmm? Oh, Felicity Rayne," Roy answered. "Come in."

Riza did as told, trying her best to keep her eyes off those of the young girl. Her eyes were intimidating. They dared her to hold their gaze. It was like she could see right through Riza. "She's got your nose," Riza stated to him, touching her nose. The girl laughed. "Aww," Riza cooed. Roy tossed her a quizzical look. "Sorry, sir," she said as she sat down on the sofa and he collapsed into the chair.

Riza sat the girl on her lap and held her hands. Felicity took hold of Riza's index fingers and giggled. Her dark hair fell over one of her violet eyes as she looked down and shook her head. She really was adorable. She was the cutest child that Riza had ever seen. Maybe it was because she looked similar to her father. Roy wasn't a bad looking guy. Riza let her eyes settle on the man in the loveseat. He looked about as certain as Felicity did. Roy was exhibiting duck-like behavior, and Riza was one of the few that could see it. On the surface, he was calm and collected. He was sitting back in the loveseat with his feet propped up on the ottoman and arms folded across his chest. However, on the inside, he was panicking. He had no clue what he was going to do with this kid.

"She's likes you, Lieutenant," Roy said.

"It would appear that way, sir," Riza replied.

Felicity whined and squirmed in Riza's lap, drawing the attention of both adults. Riza assumed that she wanted to get down; however, she wasn't sure if she was walking alone yet. Well, when was there going to be a better time to find out? Riza placed the girl on the floor and she let go of her small hands. Felicity wobbled for a moment, but gained her balance. She then turned her attention to Roy. He spotted that look of determination in her eyes as she took a wobbly step towards him. The small girl reached towards the sofa for balance and then continued her trek to her father. It was a tedious trek, her steps were careful but she was sure of what she was doing. After a few slow steps she started to take bigger, faster steps. Roy worried that she'd fall, but said nothing. Felicity ran into the side of the ottoman and pulled on the navy blue fabric of Roy's pants. Roy looked down at her violet eyes and saw her reaching up to him.

"Up," she demanded. Even at a young age, her voice was musical and sweet, and even in a demanding tone, her voice was still sweet.

"Sir, I think that she wants up…" Riza joked.

"It would appear that you are correct," Roy answered, but he made no move to pick the girl up.

"Up!" she demanded again. Roy continued to ignore her. "UP!" she squealed again.

Roy had no choice but to pick her up. She was holding her breath and pouting. The Lt. Col. Mustang reached down and picked the girl up off the floor and sat her in his lap. Taking control, the young girl snuggled into Roy's chest. Roy's arms fell around her waist in a natural manner. The girl's thumb slipped into her mouth and she drifted off into sleep. Things were quiet in the living room for a while. Felicity slept calmly in Roy's lap while he leaned back against the back of the chair, trying to fight the oncoming migraine. He was the first to break the silence.

"Lieutenant?" Roy said suddenly drawing her attention from the sleeping toddler.

"Sir?" she responded.

"Do you know why I took her?" he asked her.

"Aside from the fact that she looks just like you," Riza asked in an out of character attempt to make a joke. The Lt. Col. nodded. "Why?"

"Ishval," was his simple answer. He sighed and looked down at the girl. "I took so many lives in Ishval, so many families were destroyed. Families destroyed at my hand. Lieutenant, I'm a murderer," Roy mused. "These hands are stained, forever covered in the blood of others. There's nothing that I can do to fix that lives that I've destroyed and taken. But, this girl; this kid is my first attempt at trying to repay the debt that I owe to society. She's going to help me." He shifted his weight and looked out of the window. Felicity burrowed deeper into the fabric of his shirt. He met Hawkeye's gaze in the window. "That is if I can keep her. Lieutenant, they don't teach you how to raise a kid alone in the academy. I want to repay my debt, but I can't risk this child's life to do it. I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Sir, you're not alone. Hughes, I'm sure, would love to help you out and I've always got you're back," Riza was loyal and she truly would have the Lieutenant Colonel's back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So I like this chapter, I hope you do as well. So I think that people should review, because that would be awesome. And I hope that you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunatly, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just the idea for this story.

* * *

"How was your night, sir?" the blond Second Lieutenant asked Roy Mustang as she scribbled his signature on endless amounts of paper.

The Lieutenant Colonel looked away from the paper he was signing to shrug. His night had been surprisingly pleasant. Once Felicity fell asleep, she was out like a light. Something that she'd earned from her father no doubt. He sat with her in his lap for a while after Hawkeye left. It felt so natural. However, when the clock chimed two and he knew that he had to go to sleep. He was careful to not wake the girl that was sleeping against his chest. Roy stood quickly and held his breath, but Felicity stayed asleep, thumb in her mouth. Carefully, he held her against his hip and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. His guest room wasn't child proof, so he would let her sleep with him for the night, until he called the furniture people in the morning. The dark haired girl snuggled on the sheets and continued to sleep soundly. Roy sighed and changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt before slipping into bed as well. The Lt. Col. mind was racing with thoughts, most of them being negative. He never thought that he would have kid. He never wanted kids. He couldn't do this alone. However, he was lulled into sleep by the soft breathing of the young child next to him. When he awoke, he found her snuggled against his side.

"It was pleasant," he responded.

"No incidents?" Riza asked genuinely surprised.

"She slept like a rock," Roy admitted before turned his attention to the papers.

"Did you get in touch with the furniture people?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Yeah, they are there now," he replied.

"Where is Felicity?" she asked.

"The Hawthorne's have a child about her age. I asked if they would baby sit her. The agreed to baby sit, they want Katie to have a friend, and they said that they'd keep it a secret for as long as I asked."

"Ah, that's right they do have a daughter. Well as long as you didn't leave her at home by herself." Hawkeye stated.

"I did not leave her at home alone. I'm not stupid," he said as he waved his hand around nonchalantly.

"Okay, sir."

* * *

Roy Mustang worked diligently on the massive stack of paperwork before him. Sometimes he missed the war, especially when he was faced with hills and mountains of paperwork. He missed the thrill of war and the action. He missed doing something. Now he was just in the office and sitting in a desk all day. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair as the hours passed slowly.

"Going out for lunch, sir?"

"No, I'm leaving early, Hawkeye. I have some personal business to attend too," the raven haired man replied. "I think that I need you to come with me." He paused at Hawkeye stood. "Actually, I need you to go to the store and grab some food for her. I've done some research, she can eat whatever. So just tell them to put it on my tab and come to my place."

"Sir," Hawkeye answered as she saluted him.

Roy nodded to her and left the room. He walked out of the Eastern Command center and into the bright sunlight. The Lieutenant Colonel paused on the bottom stair and looked up at the sun. The rays danced around the bright white-yellow ball. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled slowly. After his relaxing breath, he started to his black car. Roy slid into the seat and started the vehicle. Then he started his trek home. He told the Hawthorne's' to come to his house to drop her off so that people wouldn't see him taking a kid home. The secret would get out before he would like it too.

When he pulled into his driveway, he spotted a car similar to his. Roy pulled up next to the car and got out. He greeted the Hawthorne's softly and Miss. Hawthorne opened the back door to fetch the young Mustang. The young girls violet eyes turned up to the man that she saw last night. She blinked once or twice before leaning forward towards Roy with her arms outstretched. Roy leaned forward and unstrapped her from the car before picking her up. She lay her head down on her father's shoulder and played with the star on his shoulder.

"She's the sweetest thing, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang," Mrs. Hawthorne said.

"Is she?" he drawled. His daughter squirmed in his arms. He placed her on the ground and she ran towards the car. Her violet eyes pleaded for the door to be opened.

"She is, and she really loves Katie," Mrs. Hawthorne continued.

"Does she?" Roy drawled again. The girls wondered over to him and held her arms out to him. Roy lifted her again and she pulled on his hair. Roy swatted her hand away softly, and then asked, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm always glad to keep her," Mrs. Hawthorne said as she got into the car. "She's an angel." She reached over and touched the young girl's hair." I'm sorry to her about her mother, she must have been beautiful."

"She was," Roy admitted. Her shook his head and started off to the house. "Thank you, again."

Mrs. Hawthorne closed her door and backed the car down the driveway. Roy then turned his attention to the men walking out of his house towards him. They looked like they were trustworthy enough; at least he hoped that they were. Those men had been inside of his house for the better part of the day. The movers were about middle-aged. One was short and heavy-set, but he had a muscular build. The other was built much like he was, thin and muscular. Both men looked tired, at least they were working.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?" the heavy-set on asked. Mustang nodded as Felicity tugged on the loose ends of his hair. "We set the room up. Would you like to see it? You know, to make sure that everything is satisfactory?" Roy nodded again.

The men led the way through Roy's home. It was odd to have someone lead him through his own home, the home that he'd been living in since he'd been in the East. Someone who had been in his home for less than five hours was leading him to his daughter's bedroom. He felt strangely out of place as he walked up the stairs with a raven-haired toddler on his hip. The men walked into the top level on the house and into the second room from the stairs. Roy picked that room for strategically reasons. It was far enough from the stairs, so she wouldn't, at least he hoped, run out of the room and fall down the stairs, but it was close to his room, so if she was frightened, he would know as soon as possible.

The room was blue. He didn't think that Felicity would have had a pink room. It was to girly, and she seemed to not be a girly girl. So he picked blue; yes, blue is the color of boys, he knew that, but he'd be damned if he had a pink room in his home. Against the wall by the door was an espresso colored toddler bed that Roy picked out of the book earlier. It was a sleigh bed, similar if not exactly like his in color and style. The only major difference was the bars that had been added for additional safety. Light blue sheets, a shade like the one on the wall, covered the bed and on top of that her blanket was neatly folded. Next to the blanket was a teddy bear. Nothing special, just a plain brown bear, something that Roy thought she'd like. The room had been toddler proofed. No outlets were visible to her, and there were no exposed wires. Anything with sharp corners had been removed.

The toddler squirmed in Roy's arms again, and he put her down immediately. He was learning what her movements, looks, and gestures meant rather quickly. The girl walked over to the bed and climbed on to it. Her small arms wrapped around the bears neck and she squeezed it. Roy took that as a sign of approval.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Mustang said as he stepped to the side, opening the doorway. "You can leave, everything is in order."

The men nodded and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Roy leaned on the door and looked at his daughter. She was now pulling a bear that was almost bigger than her in weight and height, with one hand because, she thumb was back in her mouth, under the covers. After the bear was situated, she too crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

Roy was in his study when Riza knocked on the door. Roy closed the book on his desk and walked to the door. His subordinate stood with two bags of groceries. Roy took one from her and she nodded thankfully.

"There's more in the car," she said as she walked into the house. Riza knew his home like the back of her hand. She wasn't an overly frequent guest, but she did have to go and fetch him from his home to get him to work on time. However, she followed Roy into the kitchen where the both placed their bags on the counter and then walked back out to the car. They continued in silence for another trip in and out of the house before Riza broke the silence. "How is she?" the blond questioned as she grabbed her last bag and closed the door. Roy cradled one bag in each arm, and he shrugged. "You don't know?"

"She's a toddler. She fell asleep about an hour ago."

Riza looked at the time. It was only one forty. She sighed, had it been later, he would have never been able to get her to sleep later. "She seems to sleep a lot," Riza noted.

"Well, I figured that she blew all of her energy with the Hawthorne's." Roy was putting away fruit and vegetables when he answered. "Did you raid the produce aisle, Hawkeye?" he questioned as he put away the umpteenth apple.

"She's a kid, she needs that," Riza answered as she handed him a gallon of milk. "Make sure she drinks that. It's not for you."

"No worries, Lieutenant, I don't like milk."

The first Lieutenant chucked and rolled her light brown eyes while she hand off more produce and vegetables. Soon the Lieutenant Colonel's ice box was full of nutritious foods for the young girl, and tooth decaying and artery clogging foods for the girl's father. Seeing as the job was done, Riza walked towards the door. It wasn't until then that either adult realized that Felicity made her way down the stairs with the bear in hand.

"Mamma," the young girl said. Her violet eyes staring Riza down, "Mamma," she called again.

Roy then turned his attention to the Second Lieutenant. With her blond hair and slim build, she did look similar to Cara. The angles of her face and thin lips were almost identical to Cara's, the lips more than the face. Her eyes were soft and gentle, like Cara's blue eyes had been. Even her nose was similar to Cara's. He saw how the young girl could think that she was her mother.

"You do look a little like her," Roy admitted. Riza knelt down and held her arms out. The bear feel from her arms and she ran, unevenly, to her 'mother'. Riza picked her up and the girl buried her face in the shoulder of her blue uniform. Riza felt her tears seep through her jacket and she was heartbroken.

"Sir," Riza said softly. "I think that she saw her mother's murder. She's young and she doesn't understand, but I think that she saw it happen." She stroked her black hair as her small body shivered. "Felicity," Riza called to the toddler. Felicity's violet eyes fell on Riza's brown ones immediately. There was a look in her violet eyes that said that she knew that there was something wrong. She knew that her mother's eyes were blue and this lady had not blue ones. Yet, she looked like her mother. "I'm not your mother."

"No mamma," Felicity whimpered.

"No mamma."

Felicity looked around and then questioned, "Mamma coming back?"

Hawkeye looked over at Roy. She needed to know if it was okay to tell the girl that her mother was not going to return. Roy nodded. "No." She then walked toward Roy. "But your father is here."

"Dadda?" the raven-haired girl asked. Her violet eyes were now on Roy. She reached out to him, and Roy took her from Hawkeye. "Dadda, no Mamma?" Roy shook his head. She was an intelligent and understanding little girl. There were a million different ways that he thought that this situation could have gone down, but this was not one of them. He was glad to have Riza backing him up on this. She was truly sent to help him. He mentally noted to do whatever she asked him to do for the rest of eternity.


End file.
